Talk:Dark Meta Knight
This is a FA!? What!? This page was literally stolen word for word from Kirbypedia! We either need to rewrite it completely or get a new FA (but we still need to rewrite it anyway). -EmptyStar Kirbypedia is a false site. This is the real wiki. --Blue Ninjakoopa 19:04, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :That doesn't justify it, though. The info was there to begin with. It's plagiarism.-EmptyStar I'm changing the FA anyway. Using Pic I can use that pic of dark metaknight for my bulbepedia picture, right? I gave this website credit...... :Sure. it's from the spriters resource, so give them credit, not us. =) EmptyStar 23:11, January 27, 2010 (UTC) For a weird reason... I kinda like Dark Meta knight even through Meta knight (his normel form) is my favorite character. --To make it simple call me Icy! Rock music is amesome! 03:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Flavor Text? Well...does anyone have the pause menu/flavor texts for the KTD bosses yet? If so, I think they should be put on the wiki as soon as possible. Joshaeus (talk) 22:43, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Trapped in the Mirror For Aeons... What does this mean? Clearly, The Amazing Mirror took place just about ten years ago in real life time...but the flavor text for DMK almost makes it sounds like a millenia or even more has passed since that game. What do you guys make out of it? I was originally thinking that the Kirby series had an alternate timeline like The Legend of Zelda, but his name "Dark Meta Knight's Revenge" says otherwise. Maybe Mirror World time accelerates much quicker than Popstars time? Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 18:24, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe, but aeon is kinda relative. It's still a long time regardless, but who's to say that Kirby is young? He may be young in his alien years whatever you want to call them, but to us he could be pretty old, thousands or millions of years old. Nobody knows. I was also wondering the same thing when I payed attention to that description. Anyways, I'm leaving and won't be back for 2 weeks. Farewell. Iqskirby (talk) 18:29, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Honestly, I think HAL just wanted to make the fight sound more epic than it actually is. As it stands, DMK demonstrated in KatAM's intro that he can leave the Mirror World any ol' time. Not to mention that Kirby soundly destroyed him at the end of the game (not that that matters, since Magolor came back for KDCol). NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 21:04, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well, who knows how the Kirby timeline goes? Maybe KSSU was this many years after and KRtDL was that many years later, I don't know. Maybe it really has been an aeon and Kirby is immortal and never ages. :::::But then again, King Dedede would have to be too, as well as Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee...Maybe everyone in the Kirby universe never ages. But then...what about Queen Sectonia? She's obviously an adult since she's...a queen. Did she just suddenly exist as a queen or something? I'm pretty sure that a "queen bee" is used to describe an adult female bee, so when was Queen Sectonia born, and how did she become a queen?! Was she born as an adult? How was she born? Because she's huge! Was she born from that flower that she fought in? Well how the heck does that makes sense then?! There's no logical way that she was born as an adult that hasn't been confirmed yet, which must mean that she can age, but everybody else can't for some reason, so that must mean that Kirby and the rest should all be either grown up or dead by now if it really has been an aeon, but no! Oh my god I haven't even played K:TD yet and I already hate Queen Sectonia and Dark Meta Knight for making the Kirby timeline and lore a complete trainwreck! What the heck is wrong with me?! And now I've completley rambled on about it because it's that messed up! :::::Oh whatever. Let's just agree that it's like stereotypical fanfiction where it makes itself sound really really epic while kind of shoehorning itself into the timeline. Queen Sectonia's still really bland and makes me wonder how aging works in the Kirby universe though. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'GOTTA GO FAST']] 22:08, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Fear not, my friend, you'll have many more reasons to hate the queen when you face her in battle. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 22:26, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I guess it would be rather bland if it said "Trapped in the mirror for ten years." Maybe HAL will just end up retconning it later on, or explain it. Adding on to NBK's point; Let's just say Sectonia's battle in the campaign, and the True Arena, are frustrating. 'Nuf said. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 04:01, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Frustrating? Oh, now my interest is piqued. Don't spoil anymore though...I want to see it for myself, whether she's the good kind of hard or the bad kind... [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'GOTTA GO FAST']] 04:42, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I typed my opinion of her here, if you want to read little ol' Nerdy's views. As long as you know what happens to Queen Sectonia after her initial defeat, it won't spoil anything for you. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 05:19, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :At this point I'm thinking it was a translation error. In this day and age, such a thing would be unlikely, but that's really the only thing I could think of at this point. I also retract my previous statement; while the True Arena was frustrating, the music and the nostalgic movesets kind of made it seem more intense, in a way. Almost as if you were facing off against the old foes themselves. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 13:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok. List of problems. Feel free to add to the list. ::A. The average life expectancy of Kirby's species is unknown. ::B. Dark Meta Knight's appearance, while cool, was completely uncalled for and unexplained. ::C. If the theory that 'no one dies in the Kirby universe' is correct, how is it possible that foes like Regular Waddle Dees die? ::Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 16:06, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Normal Waddle Dee's dont die. They just fall in bottomless pits or vanish in a puff of stars. I could go on a tangent about the theory of biological life not dying in the Kirby universe...but this isn't the time nor the place. Kirby probably won't die from old age, or die in general...unless Nintendo gets a new CEO who is into the whole "death and destruction" vibe that currently fills the Entertainment Industry. While I doubt it, HAL may drop hints about the timeline some day... Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 18:33, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::We can only hope. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 11:07, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::I don't mean to further complicate things or what not, but maybe time is different in the mirror dimension. And, once again, aeon is still somewhat relative. Could be just used for drama. Iqskirby (talk) 23:38, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::The time has been stated in the Kirby series, ready for it,... :::::"One day in the year ???, the Sun & the Moon started fighting..." :::::-Whoever wrote the lines in KSS. :::::See? :::::JonasEVB (talk) 20:41, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Everyone knows that, though? Also, please refrain from necroposting topics from three years ago. Thank you. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 21:36, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Artwork edit The new updated Dark Meta Knight artwork is awesome, but it must not have the kanji and image of his debut game in the way. It must be cropped, just like with Kibble Blade. Please do not disappoint good people.Macdawg (talk) 01:05, July 12, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, we will eventually obtain artwork that does not include extraneous content. This one simply serves as a placeholder until such can be obtained. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:22, July 12, 2018 (UTC)